wife for zaoldyeck
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is a transfer student in Gon's class. Killua is interested in Gon while Gon think of Killua as a nuisance. Suddenly, Gon found herself becoming Killua's wife even though she is only 12 years old! Killua x FemGon (YinYang pair) Warning: AU and OOC. Don't like OOC, don't read
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The Zaoldyeck are considered are really wealthy family. Some are considered extremely lucky for being able in good terms on them or even involved with them. Unfortunately, a certain Freecs didn't like it.

"I don't have any business for you"

"Now, there is no escape"

"This is a nightmare! A nightmare!"

"The contract has been made. You should feel you are blessed"

A contract was formed. Nothing could defy and nothing could interfere.

"Is the mighty Zaoldyeck need something?"

"Fierce, just like a lion but all I need to do was to tame you"

"Try me!"

"Challenge accepted"

An unexpected help!?

"If you co-operate with me, you will free"

"For real!?"

A mixed-up feelings?

"Stop it! Please, this can't be real!"

"The contract, should I terminate them?

Will there be love or hate? What will happen?

**To be continued….**


	2. annoying transfer student

Chapter 1- Annoying Transfer Student

The bell has rung indicating it is class time. Gon Freecs who is currently chatting with her friends, goes back to her seat and wait for the teacher.

Moments later, the teacher comes in.

"Alright class. Today we have a transfer student joins in. I hope that all of you made him feel welcome here."

Murmurs were heard throughout the classroom as everyone excited to see the new student, including Gon. She loves to make a new friend after all.

After the teacher mention the new student to come in, the door opens to reveal a handsome boy with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes causing most of the girl squeal except Gon while the boys groans.

The boy introduced himself "The names, Killua Zaoldyeck. Treat me well or you regret it!". He said haughtily with a smirk causing Gon's eye to twitch while the rest of the class turned speechless then amazed.

"Zaoldyeck? That prestigious family!?

"Wow! I heard that family has the biggest company and the most famous also truly powerful as well!"

"Unbelievable! I do heard about Killua Zaoldyeck, he is a genius and really talented"

"No way! We have someone like that in our class!?"

The class are still noisy but grew quiet when the teacher claps her hand, signaling the class to be quiet.

"Alright class, now let's see. Alright, Killua can sit in that empty seat near the window."

Killua goes to his seat causing some of the girls who sit near him blush and swoon. Then, the class started and after the class has ended, immediately the rest of the class except Gon goes to Killua like ants with sugar.

"Ne, ne Killua-kun. Why are you going to this school."

Killua laid back then said "Ah, I just want to see the school of ordinary people" He clearly insult them but they didn't care except for a certain Freecs.

"Hey Killua, I heard you had won so many awards for your talent"

Killua smirked. "Of course, I am special after all" That statement made Gon's eyes twitch and clench her fist.

"Ne, Killua-kun. Next time, can we study together?"

Killlua rolled his eyes " If you guys really that desperate, sure I guess."

That's the last straw.

Gon shot up from her desk than goes outside, not wanting to pick a fight. Killua who sees this, amazed since everyone always surrounding him until now but she is neither the one who always approach nor uttering any words to him.

`Hee~, seems like this will be interesting`

Gon goes on top of the roof then scream frustratingly. She can't stand that Zaoldyeck's attitude, who does he think he is anyway? Well, even if he is someone who is truly better than everyone, he didn't have to boast about it nor make fun of them. She stomped the floor then grumble, imagining the Zaoldeyck face on the floor but suddenly her action is stopped by a laugh that came from none other than Zaoldyeck.

"Pfft.. Who knew you are actually really interesting." Killua tried to suppress his laugh but he began to laugh again when he saw Gon's glaring at him although for Killua, it is only made her cuter.

Gon cross her arms at the sight of the Zaoldyeck "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the class or something?"

Killua straighten himself up and smirk "They are truly persistent for not letting me to go so I ask my bodyguards to take care of them and here I am" He said then walking towards Gon.

"Fine, so why are you here, Zaoldyeck?" Gon said while rolling her eyes then face him.

"Your name" Killua said blankly causing Gon to get confused. "Huh?"

"What's your name?" Killua asked again.

"None of your business" Gon said while goes away leaving Killua who is amused.

" See ya in class, miss none-of-your-business" Killua said, smirk before chuckling.

"ARGH!" Gon's scream echoed causing Killua who heard it laugh really hard.

At class, Gon can't concentrate at all because Killua keep staring at her made her feel very uncomfortable. Gon keep trying her best to ignore the fact that Killua keeps whispering to call her as the miss none-of-your-business. Then before long, a paper ball flying on her head and without turning her head, she knows that the culprit is Zaoldyeck so she keep ignoring him but after many paper ball thrown at her, she stood up unable to take it anymore.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! Gon shouted while look at the Zaoldyeck, forgetting that she is in class making the rest of the class staring at her.

Killua just look away, acting like he didn't know what happened. Gon, who finally realized her situation can only chuckle nervously while smile sheepishly.

"For disturbing my class, go and stand in the hallway!"

The rest of the class laugh including Killua made Gon grumbling and seething in anger. Killua keep staring at her from the start until she went outside.

`She is truly interesting`

Gon breathe a sigh of relief when school time is over. When she goes outside, she is surprised to see a black limousine with lots of butler and maid then a red carpet was rolled towards the school entrance and Gon had to hold back a growl because she sees Killua Zaoldyeck goes towards the limousine with noses high in the air. Didn't want to see it any longer, she goes walk and ignoring him while the others just stare with amazement and some are treating him like a God or something. Few more steps to go, Gon will pass the school gate that is if not for the Zaoldyeck who suddenly pull her collar from behind.

"Oi, let's go. I'll take you home" Killua said made everyone in school ground stared at those two with wide eyed.

"Who's that girl? Is she truly special that the Zaoldyeck cares about her" One of the jealous girl commented.

"Damn right. What did she do anyway?" Other guy piped in, agreed.

"I don't see anything special about her." That statement made almost everyone agreed.

Gon doesn't like this situation so she released herself from Killua and goes running straight back home leaving Killua's expression falter a bit. Gon lives alone, all by herself since her parents died in car accident. Even so, she always strong and hide her emotions but she is able to express her emotions when Killua is around but Gon doesn't realize this.

The next day at school, she is surprised that most of her friends are giving her cold looks and even some people she doesn't know. Before she could ask what's going on, Killua come towards her.

"Hey, morning, Gon."

Gon felt the cold stare intensified and she is surprised to hear Killua calling his name but instead of answering back, she left quickly to class for not wanting to have a fight with him. Throughout the class, she knows that Killua still staring at her and throwing paper balls at her but she keeps ignoring him until one paper ball got thrown on her desk and there's a writing inside so she opens it and surprised.

`Will you be my friend?`

That is all written in the paper making Gon had to rub her eyes and see it again to make sure. The Zaoldyeck wants to be her friend? Maybe she is dreaming right now but she realized it is real immediately when she pinches herself. She's about to write a reply but the bell has rung, indicating it is school break. She looks at Killua and found that he is surrounded again making Gon goes to the rooftop to eat her lunch as she doesn't have anyone to talk or eat together with since everyone are busy to get Zaoldyeck's attention.

Gon feel fine with the loneliness, she opens her bento than eat while enjoying the view. Few minutes later, she can hear footsteps and she sees Killua opens the rooftop's door. Maybe she is having a hallucination right now since she sees Killua's face showing relief the moment he sees her.

"Why are here alone?" Killua ask then goes towards her.

"Why do you care? " Gon stopped for a moment then continued "I don't have any business with you"

Killua ignore what Gon just said before goes sit next to her. Gon wants to protest but seeing Killua just remain quiet, she can't help but breaking the silence by asking the question she wants to ask.

"By the way, did you ask people in class about my name?" Gon asked.

Killua look at her, feels a bit happy that she started a conversation. "I ask the school to give me your data and I did research about you. You are Gon Freecs, 12 years old and one year old below me, your hobby is fishing and-

She decided to ignore him and eat her bento.

"Hm? It looks delicious. May I have a bite?" Killua said while staring at her bento, cutting his explanation.

Gon look at Killua and grimaced. "What for? Don't you have your own lunch? I'm sure your lunch is much more extravagant or better than mine." Gon said before popping the tamagoyaki in her mouth and turned to look at Killua who seems a down.

Gon look at Killua for a moment before giving her onigiri. "Here, you can have it". Gon said while turning away, slightly blushing.

Killua took the onigiri then smiled before eating it, Gon look at Killua and surprised to see him munching it happily. Just like someone who hasn't eaten in few days.

"Delicious! It really is delicious!" Killua said after finishing the onigiri made Gon surprised. Is her onigiri really that good? It's just a usual onigiri but somehow looking at Killua eat it happily made him feel happy as well. Then, Gon take her karage and gave it to Killua.

"Y-you can have this if you want to." Gon said, turning away from Killua, making Killua smiled and eat it.

"It is really delicious! You really are good at cooking" Killua said after eating it.

Another blush. Gon thinks that maybe he is not really bad at all, maybe they can be friends after all but that mood is soon shattered when Killua said something he shouldn't have. "Different from my lunch, had to admit your food appearance is good but not as good as what my chef made for me and the taste is different" Killua said, not noticing Gon's angry state.

"Then don't eat it! Argh! I'm going!" Gon shouted a bit then taking her bento and goes away leaving Killua who is shocked and chase after her.

Everyone is surprised to see Gon running while Killua chasing after her and finally Killua managed to close their gap and grab her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Geez, what do you want!" Gon said irritatingly while at the same time, trying to release herself.

"Why are you angry all of a sudden? What did I do? Killua said irritatingly as well, demanding an answer.

"Who cares! I'm going! Gon said then tried to run away when she realized his grip has loosened.

Killua realized it as well. "Oh no you don't-" He said then pulled Gon back but Killua pull her too hard causing her to stumble and slammed herself to Killua then fall down together with Gon on top while Killua on the bottom. During the commotion, they are surprised

They kissed or lip-locked in their case.

The two stayed in that position for a while, not realizing the whole students who see the scene are shocked and jaw drop. Then, after Gon realizing their position, she goes up and blushed then running away leaving her fallen bento and Killua who is shocked as well.

Ignoring the commotion happening around him, he put his finger on his lips; he is still able to fill the warmth of her lips.

`Her lips, it feels soft and nice`

Few moments later after everything had sunk in. He lets out a chuckle then laugh causing some students staring at him as if he had gone crazy.

`Now, there is no escape` Killua stood up and he takes his cellphone and sends a message. After that, he walks back to his classroom. His smile never leaves his face as he goes.

`We are bonded now, Gon. You are mine `


	3. this can't be real

Chapter 2- This can't be real.

Gon is grudgingly going to school the next day, still feeling very degraded after the whole fiasco yesterday. She had been skipping for the first time, thanks for the Zaoldyeck so right now even though she didn't want to see him in school; she has to because school is not free.

The moment she steps in the school ground, her eyes widened when she sees Killua with several man who look like his bodyguards. The moment Killua notices her, he smiled and pointed at her.

"That's her all right. Get her!"

Immediately, all of the men runs towards Gon making her scared and run away, thinking what have she done causing Killua to send his men to capture her however that thoughts stopped when one of the man managed to grab her arm and covers her mouth with a handkerchief that contain chloroform causing her to faint and barely registering what had happened.

After seems like a long time, Gon wakes up in a room that she didn't recognize since it is very luxury and the decoration is very beautiful as well. Her eyes wandered around the room clueless but stopped when she heard chuckling and her eyes narrowed when she sees Killua right beside her.

"Well sleepyhead, you sure have been sleeping for a long time. Have a nice dream?" Killua said while looking amusedly at Gon who is barely containing her anger.

"WHAT!? Why are you here? What do you want?What did you do to me? Gon fired all of the questions, clearly demanding answers for all of them. Killua smirks when he sees her angry face.

"Okay, just so you know. It is natural for me to be here since this is my house and I want you to come here since if I just ask you, I knew that you will immediately reject it and I didn't do anything to you, at least not yet." Killua finish with a smirk causing Gon to get a jaw drop.

'Does this mean he will do something to me later on?' Gon thought with a shiver, clearly scared for her life.

Moments later, the door opened and two figure adults entering the room. Gon look at them confusingly, not knowing who they are.

"Oh, hi Mom , hi Dad" Killua said casually making Gon swallowed nervously thinking why on earth Killua brought her to his house and meeting his parents all of a sudden.

"Well, hello son. So is this the one whom you are talking about in your message?" Silva, a man with long silver hair said while looking up and down at Gon causing her to unconsciously gripping the sheets tighter.

Kikyo, a beautiful woman with a pair of blood red eyes and long black hair (A/N: I made her look humanly since this is not connected with the anime) taking look at Gon at disdain, after looking at her for few minutes, she snapped.

"Are you kidding me!? There is no way I approved my dear son with her. What kind of hair is that!? That is so unnatural and so weird also-" Kikyo rambled on and on making Gon's look of nervousness gone, replaced by her irritated look.

"What is she talking about and why does she keep rambling about my hair for the most, it's true it's unnatural but she didn't have to comment it like that (A/N: I don't know how to describe her hair. You can view her hair at my deviantart) Gon thought with a disdain.

After Kikyo's long-never ending ramble, Silva puts his hand on his wife's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"That's enough Kikyo, it is already happen and you know it is already our family tradition" Silva said with a cold voice causing Kikyo to calm down but still looking at Gon with a sneer.

Gon totally came up with the conclusion that Killua and his parents have the same attitude and they are truly related.

Silva cleared his throat then looks at Gon who is averting her eyes then spoke. "I assume you already aware about the situation right?"

That statement only made Gon wonder, she truly had no idea what was happening and this made Silva raised an eyebrow then turn his head to look at Killua.

"Son, did you already told her about everything?" He looks at Killua questioningly.

Killua shrug then shake his head"Nope, she woke up not long before you guys showed up.

"I see" Silva said then looks at Gon again "No wonder she look clueless about everything."

Killua just chuckled then smirks "Please, she's always look like that" That statement made Gon glare and growl at Killua causing Silva and Kikyo a bit surprised.

'Hmm, seems this girl truly knows nothing at all. Had she knew, she wouldn't have guts to glare or even growl at the Zaoldyeck ` Silva thought, clearly amused.

Kikyo just grunt and hug her son. "Oh my dear Killu, how could you be engaged with this plain and weird looking girl?" Gon eyes twitched.

`Now that's just downright rude. Wait, what the- What does she meant with me and Killua are engaged?` Gon thought with a horror. Killua is the last guy she wants to be with.

"Huh? Wait, engaged?" Gon said with a wide eyed, definitely hoped what she heard was wrong.

Killua smirk and winked his eye at Gon "Yup, you and me. You are my fiancée now."

Gon could feel her world has shattered in a very small pieces. She is still need a long time to process all of the information she just have.

"Wait- what? When? how? Gon ask, still wide eyed making Killua smirks again.

"Yesterday and we sealed it with a kiss" Killua said amusingly causing Gon to recall the yesterday fiasco.

Gon immediately blushed red and screamed at the top of her lungs "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" causing the whole Zaoldyeck to cover their ears.

Kikyo let go of her son and screech. "Quiet you. I'm still not accepting you and you are even very rude for you dare to shout at us. Maybe we should punish you." Kikyo glare icily at Gon causing her to shiver and scared at the sudden coldness.

Killua wave his hand in front of her mother "Mom, she is my fiancée now so I'm the one who has the right to punish her and do whatever I want with her" Killua said casually causing Gon to get shocked `There is no way I would let him to do whatever he wants with me` Gon thought of shouting at Killua for that but she is still trembling from Kikyo's icy glare.

Killua turned towards Gon "Just so you know, it is the Zaoldyeck family tradition for choosing a fiancée then a kiss to make it official but not as official as married couple. Only after the kiss then move on to the next stage and you are automatically the Zaoldyeck" Killua explains making Gon crouch her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is the next stage? actually, not that I am interested. I just want to know." Gon said and notice that Killua grinning.

"Well, isn't it obvious? It is sex of course" Killua said casually causing Gon to get wide eyed and jaw drop hearing it while Killua just hum in response, seems not fazed with the whole thing.

"Well since you already stole a kiss from me, that means a contract has been made for you to be my fiancée and that's why I brought you here for from now on you will live here, anyway so-."

Gon immediately waved both of her hands frantically. " Wait! Wait! Wait! This is a nightmare! A nightmare!"

Kikyo glared "How rude for you to said that! The contract has been made. You should feel you are blessed" Kikyo stops for a moment "Although I truly dislike you but I can't break off the tradition"

Then Gon who finally registered everything in her mind did the most cliché thing she could do.

She fainted.

Only for a few minutes and luckily she is still on bed so she does not suffer any injury.

After she is conscious, she looked at her surrounding and realized that this is not a dream.

"Argh, can't we just break this contract or something? Besides I'm just 12 years old!" Gon said, trying to escape from this situation.

"So? I'm 12 years old as well" Killua said bluntly, causing Gon to smack her forehead.

`And you didn't care!?` Gon thought while feeling she is doomed.

"Sigh, there is nothing we can do and I never thought this would happen as well." Killua said again and his parents agree since they nod their heads for did not have the power to break the contract.

"How could you are the one who have my dear son first kiss. Either way, I will never accept you become my daughter-in-law, you are not suitable for my dear son." Kikyo said while covering her eyes, feeling the agony.

`Well, it is my first kiss as well!` Gon thought while looking at Killua who sigh.

"Haah, honestly. I never thought you would be the one. Can't believe it has to be someone like you." Killua said then look at Gon and avert his eyes causing Gon to grit her teeth then hissed.

"Well! I don't want you either!" Gon completely spat those words like a poison causing Silva to mouthed "wow" in low voice, Kikyo clench her fist and Killua went wide eyed.

"How dare you, impudent girl!" Kikyo grab a jug of water at the nightstand table and splash the water to Gon for her rudeness. She want to laugh at her but the sight of Gon wet sate made her do the opposite for Gon's hair suddenly turn straight and somehow made her look cuter. Silva raised his eyebrow while Killua's mouth hung open seeing her wet state.

Killua can't describe the sight in front of him but he never know she look hot when she is wet. Her long black hair and her skin is glistening. Her uniform is now a see through since it is wet making Killua able to see her close naked figure, a bit surprised that she is using a b-cup bra for her c-cup breast and seeing her wet figure made Killua gulp and instantly hard, totally in awe at the sight of the girl in front of him.

Silva finally spoke after been quiet for a long time. "Hmm... It seems she has made you interested at first and right now, right son?" Silva said, totally noticed his son state.

Kikyo realized it as well then look sharply at Gon who is trying the get the water out from her face and her ears. "Well!? What are you waiting for? Go and do what you are supposed to do!"

Gon look at Kikyo with a clueless face.

Kikyo thought she is about to blow at her but Silva grab his wife and force her to calm down. "What she meant is you should help Killua in taking care of his problems". Gon raised her eyebrow, not knowing what kind of problem so she looks at Killua who is still in awe then look down.

Gon narrowed her eyes then turned back towards Killua's parents "You're joking right!?" She stupidly asked.

Kikyo immediately shouts" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DO IT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE HIS WIFE AFTER ALL AND A WIFE IS SUPPOSED TO BE PLEASING HER HUSBAND! Then she panted while Silva just pats her back, trying to make her calm down.

Killua snap back to reality after his mother loud voice and look at Gon who looked at him in horror. Almost immediately, Gon scooted closer to the edge of the bed and narrowed her eyes at Killua. "Don't even think about it! She hissed, obviously not helping in her case and makes the matter worse.

Silva and Kikyo give her a glare causing Gon to gulp for the combination. They are having a look of do-it-or-die. Then she looks at Killua who climbs on the bed, obviously still hard.

"Do I really and truly have to do it?" Gon looks at KIllua, silently pleading no.

"Yes or would you prefer to die?" Killua said as a matter of fact.

"Errr… right now?" Gon nervously asked again.

"No, 100 years later… Well, obviously right now! Killua almost bite his tongue for that.

"With your parents here!? " Gon said and look at them who are still glaring at her.

"Yes, we need to see how good you are actually. Are you capable or not!" Silva said and still glaring.

Gon gulped and give up in resisting since it seems like she doesn't have a choice here. She looks at Killua who looks at her impatiently and already in position. Grudgingly, she moved only an inch closer to Killua directions and averting his gaze.

"Geez! Hurry up and come over here!" Killua exclaimed then pulls her closer towards him making he able to smell strawberry from her.

"Ukh, can't you just give me a few minutes to compose myself, please." Gon said and use her puppy eyes technique, hope to get away but that action only made Killua turns on even more and Kikyo went "aww~" before finally snap out from it while Silva just watch the scene amusedly.

"Damn it! Will you just hurry it up!" Killua practically screamed since he really want to cum badly and the imagination of Gon covering in cum, naked definitely not helping.

"Ukh" Gon groaned a bit before finally proceed in taking off Killua's trouser much to his relief and his boxer, freeing his erection. Gon's eyebrow twitch a bit, totally not liking this.

Killua's able to feel his patience growing thin, he is about to holler at her but he lets out a loud and long moan after he could feel a tongue sweep across the head of his cock, sending a bolt of pleasure though him. Short moans followed after for each lick that Gon did but immediately it replaced with a scream when Gon takes his cock all in.

"Ohh..yeah, don't you dare stop now! Nggh… uhhn… ahh! Killua moved his hands towards her head, enjoying the feelings of her wet and silky long hair. He gasps suddenly when he felt Gon give a hard suck, completely enjoys the sensation Gon gives him.

"Kuh, Ngh… Ahn! Immediately, Killua thrust himself in her mouth, enjoying the feelings of the moist heat in her mouth especially when she made use of her tongue, he had to admit that she was pretty good. The feelings were so good that made Killua wonder, has she done this before? However, that thought got cut off when he could feel he is nearing his release.

"Ngggh, Damn.. C-close.. I- I'm gonna….kuh… AAAHHNNN! Killua screamed and cum inside her mouth,, barely taking them all, she let go and tried to swallow and the rest goes splattered on her face causing Killua to came all over her and dazed, looking at the cum covered girl in front of him.

"Wow" was all Killua can say, still having an afterglow while Gon is trying to clean the semen off all over her face.

Silva cough causing Gon to flinch, not knowing is she going to die or not? She hopes not since she is still want to be alive.

"All right, well since Killua looks truly pleased, I'll say she passed and we should leave those two alone right now." Silva goes and drags his wife away who grumbles but grudgingly agreed.

Gon breathe a sigh of relief when her life is spared but now she is Killua's fiancée and still clueless about everything. All she knows was her life is truly messed up now.

"Seriously, this is bad. Now I'm truly stuck with the Zaoldyeck. Things will never be the same again. I'm soooo confused right now but first I need a shower, I better wash myself off."

With that, Gon left to the shower in the room leaving Killua who finally snaps out from his daze and smiled.

'maybe she is worth to be my fiancée after all'


	4. submit

Chapter 3- Submit

Gon had finally accepted that she has move in to the Zaoldyeck estate as Killua's fiancée and soon-to-be-wife right now. However, she is still not used to this kind of lifestyle.

"Gon-sama! Please! Just leave all the cleaning chores to all the maids here!" Gotoh exclaims then take the broom away from Gon's hand.

"Gon-sama! Just leave all the garden chores to us! The gardeners exclaims as well, desperate hinted in their voice.

"Gon-sama! Please, don't!"

"GON-SAMA!"

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Gon let out a scream of frustration and glare at the laugh source coming from Killua, who is laying on their bed. Right now, these two are in Killua's bedroom or precisely their room for Gon is Killua's fiancée.

"What's so funny, Zaoldyeck?" Gon hissed, her glare still not leaving her face.

"Pfft, you really are interesting to watch, ku- HAHAAHAHAHA!" Killua laughs again, this time louder causing Gon wanting to hit her so called fiancée.

"You truly are not helping" Gon sigh then flumps herself on the couch to calm herself.

"Geez, you should feel happy. You get to live in luxury after all." Killua said after recovering form laughing too much.

"Well, I'm bored!" Gon shouted with anger, her boredom causing her mood to get worse.

"Oh? Really? In that case, I have a perfect job for you to do" Killua said with a smirk.

Gon realizes it. "Is the mighty Zaoldyeck need something?" Gon really said it with sarcasm in her voice.

Killua whistles at her. "Fierce, just like a lion but all I need to do was to tame you."

Gon rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so. What is your so called perfect job for me to do?"

Killua's eyes glinted mischievously causing Gon to think that it was a bad idea to ask him for a job she could do,

"Well, how about sex?" Killua said, looking at Gon's and smirks causing Gon to run at his position and hit his head.

"BAKA! There is no way I would agree to that!" Gon shouts at Killua, who is still rubbing his head.

"Ouch! You dare to hit me? Even my parents have never hit me, before! Killua said then glare at Gon.

"Well, you deserves it!" Gon huffed and cross her arms, glaring at Killua.

"Geez, don't you remember what my mother said? As my soon-to-be-wife, you should be pleasing me! So, do it right now!" Killua said.

"No way!" Gon said, in a short and straight to the point answer.

"Why are you being so difficult? You have done it last time for giving me a blow job and wait, have you done it before? Since I recall that you are pretty skilled at it." Killua said in anger before turn into thinking mode.

Gon blushed, deep red in anger not embarrassment. "It's just because your parents force me to and I am just too scared so I went along with the flow, something like that"

"Oh, so you only scared at my parents and not me?" Killua asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, yeah. Why should I be scared of you?" Gon said and struck her tongue out.

"Oh, then I just have to force you for it then" Killua said with a glare.

"Try me!" Gon said then went "hmph" and turn her gaze away from Killua.

"Challenge accepted" Killua said with a smirk.

After that, he pounce on Gon suddenly, catching her off guard before pinning her and kiss her to shut her up.

"Mppfhh, kuh." Gon totally surprised and felt like maybe she made a wrong choice to anger Killua like that.

After a while, Killua broke the kiss and goes to nip her neck causing Gon let out a squeaky voice that made Killua laugh in his mind for making her look so helpless.

"W-wait, stop. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gon said in her desperate, pleading voice and look at Killua who is looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Too late for you to said that, I'm going to make sure that you have learned your lesson!"

With that, he captured her lips once more while feeling her body. Killua broke the kiss and bite her shoulder, a bit harsh making Gon screams a bit before Killua proceeds in taking off her clothes and marvel at the sight of her naked and teary eyed.

"P-Please, I'm really sorry."

Killua lets out a low chuckle before nips her left ear and whisper in a dangerous voice.

`No, I love your crying face`

With that, he pins her again and grab her right breast, licking the nipple before harshly bite it causing Gon to scream but Kilua pay no attention to it. He harshly licks and bite all over her body, getting more and more turned on at her pleading and cries. Somehow, he loves the way she looks so desperate and pleading him to stop.

"Heh, seems the grand finale has come"

Gon can only look at Killua in horror, not knowing what he will do next. All she could do was give in since she thought that doing something wrong, she might anger Killua more and that would be bad but she widened her eyes in shock when she realizes that Killua proceed in taking her.

"Hmph, I'm not going to take you as my wife now, at least maybe I will when you have learn your lesson."

With that, he plunged in his cock inside her ass causing Gon to scream for being penetrated suddenly. Not giving her a chance to recover, he moved immediately, enjoying the feeling and the cries coming from her.

"Kuh, Damn. Quite tight and hot, seems you are not a bad lay after all"

Few moments later, Killua came and pulled out his cock while Gon feels hurt and exhausted, she was glad that it was finally over but she was wrong.

"Oi, who said that you can have a rest already? Come here and do what you are supposed to do!"

Gon crawl towards Killua who look at her in narrowed eyes. She truly made a mental note for not messing with Killua, she truly regrets it now.

"Hey! Do it quickly or do you want me to make sure that you have learned your lesson, already!?"

Feeling scared, Gon immediately crawled to Killua and goes to give him a blowjob. Killua's glad that she immediately complied. Before long, he cum all over her made Gon cough and gagged a bit.

"Made sure you swallow it all. I'm going to clean myself now."

Killua leaves, leaving Gon who is crying right now. How she wished that she is able to get away from the Zaoldyecks.


	5. long crush and farewell

Chapter 4- Long crush and farewell

It's been a few months that Gon had move in with the Zaoldyecks.

And Gon felt like her life is already a downfall.

At least Silva and KIkyo already accept her, both of them already warmed up to her and treat her like a daughter in law.

Except for Killua and her classmates.

Ever since that incident, Gon tried her best not to anger him. Sure that she is still talks back towards Killua but be careful not to step out the line. Killua is still asking her to take care of his "needs" as well.

While her classmates completely hates her for stealing Killua away to the point that she gets bullied every time, without Killua knowing of course.

All in all, she felt miserable.

"Hey, Gon!" Killua called while Gon is currently writing in her diary and quickly hides it.

"Yes?" Gon asked while looking at Killua who is looking really dashing in his tux.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be ready for the party!" Killua exclaims, looking at her angrily.

"Huh? What party?" Gon asked clueless causing Killua to snap.

"What the-, of course it is a party from my parent's business colleague! We are supposed to represent my parents and you are still looking like this?ARGH!" Killua snaps and shouts causing some of the maids and butlers rushing over to calm him down.

"Calm down, Killua-sama!" one of the butlers says.

"I'm sorry, Killua-sama. I forgot to tell Gon-sama about it, please forgive me!" one of the maids says, holding back her tears.

Killua huff then leaves before saying "Fine, get her ready and take her there. I'm going by myself since I don't want to be late!".

Meanwhile… in some other places

"If you co-operate with me, you will be free"

"For real!?"

Back to Killua…

So in the end, Killua goes to the party by himself and greet some of the business partner he knows. He is being careful not to make a shame for the Zaoldyeck's name.

"Are? Killua, is that you?"

Killua turn his head at the voice that calls him and surprised to see Rumi in front of him. He knows Rumi well from one of the party his parents always dragged him to and he finds that he is get along well with her to the point he is crushing on her but Rumi moved away so he never had a chance to tell her.

"It's been a long time isn't it?" Rumi said.

Rumi is a girl with green eyes and long red hair. Rumi giggles a bit before adding " You look handsome, as usual"

Killua smiles a bit. " Well, you are beautiful."

"Why, thank you" Rumi smiles before narrowed her eyes a bit "By the way, I heard that you have a fiancée, is that true?"

Killua rolled his eyes "Yeah, but it is by accident you see. She is.. I have to say not worth it."

Rumi hides her smile "I see, so, have you consider on finding someone?"

Killua went "hmm" before answering " Maybe, although neither in family can break the contract but I did contact my grandfather about it and I found a way out of it"

Rumi's eyes twinkled "Really? What is it?"

"Well, that is if I already make a girl my wife then my so-called fiancée is ousted" Killua said, ending his explanation which is not really long.

Rumi started to get closer to Killua. "Hmm, Nee Killua, have you ever think of me as your wife?"

Killua smirks "I was about to ask you about that actually."

And they off to a place that is private for quite a long time for the ritual before going back at the party.

When they coming back, both of them look exthaused and surprised to see a commotion.

"Wonder what happened while we are not here" Killua said and surprised after he looks at the source of the commotion.

His eyes widened in surprise to see a very beautiful girl standing not far from him but wait, after a long time, Killua finally realizes that it was Gon. He is indeed surprised to see her looking extremely beautiful right now. She wears light make up, her hair was curled a bit and she wear a white dress that suits her perfectly, Killua's jaw dropped as the more he keep looking at her and growl when he sees quite a large number of the guys approaching her.

"Hey there miss. You look so beautiful. How about a drink in my place" A blonde guy asked.

"Well, how about we leave this place and go somewhere to have more fun?"

"You know, you have a really nice figure for a girl like you"

Killua can't take it anymore, he felt his blood boil and stomped towards Gon direction and glare at all of the guy who dare to seduce her fiancée.

"Hey! She is my fiancée, so back off!"

The moment Killua says that, every one of them backs away then runs away, not wanting to mess with the Zaoldyeck.

Killua turn his head to face to face with his fiancée, looking at her made his anger gone all of a sudden.

"You sure take a long time to come here" was the first thing he said.

Gon's head dropped and softly mumbled "Sorry"

"Well, well. Hello there." Rumi said and locking her arms around Killua's.

"Eh?" Gon look bewildered at the sight of the stranger who is currently locking her arms around Killua's arm.

"My name is Rumi. I am Killua's wife." Rumi said with a smile, not a sweet one but a wicked one.

Gon just stands there while she is trying to put all of the information's together in her head.

`She is Killua's wife? What happen actually?`

Rumi smirks while Killua and Gon just blankly stood there. Rumi continues to talk.

"Well, we already having the wife tradition you see and I assume that you as his fiancée must have knew about it.

Obliviously Gon did. She was surprised to know that Killua already did "it" with this girl.

"Oh, really? I see" Gon just softly mumbled while Killua is currently having a guilty look, not knowing why.

"You know, now that I am his wife, you don't have any right to be with him. You are free to go and I mean be gone from this place since you don't have the right to be here as well". Rumi said haughtily, causing Gon to flinch while Killua is surprised to see this kind of side of her.

"You think so, right Killu-kun? You did say that she is not worth it and you want to find someone else and that is me, right!?" Rumi continued making Gon felt like someone stabbed her. Is that truly what Killua thinks of her?

"Oh, I see" Gon softly mumbled and trying to hold back her tears. She wants to get out from this place as fast as she can since everyone in the party heard their conversations and starting to whisper about it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go then" Rumi said while smirk.

Gon turned towards Killua. " Sorry Killua, I'll just ask Gotoh for a ride and I'll pack everything in the estate and I'll be gone. Sorry for all the trouble"

With that, Gon leaves while Killua is still stunned. He felt something disgusting swelling up inside of him, all he could do right now was watching her leaving, unable to go to stop her. Rumi goes cheering and going off somewhere else, probably going to her parents while Killua just stood there, his eyes are blank but slowly tears starting to come out and he didn't realize it.

`What have I done` was all Killua could think as he is confused right now.


	6. missing you

Chapter 5- Missing you.

Few days have passed ever since the party incident where Gon is now no longer Killua's fiancée. Killua's parents are very disappointed because they really like Gon very much and thought that they are a perfect match. Nevertheless no one can do a thing about it.

Currently Killua is going along the corridor at his house to find Rumi since the Zaoldyeck are in the middle of preparing their wedding. Killua knew that he is supposed to be happy but to be surprise, he is not. All day, his mind is always preoccupied with Gon and he had to held back calling the search team to find out where she is since she has never been in school ever since that incident.

"It really is working! I'm truly going to be rich!"

Killua stopped when she recognize that voice. That voice surely belongs to Rumi, he peeked inside the room and finds Rumi talking to someone on the phone.

"That Killua really choose me! Finally, I can get my hands on his money and not to mention for he is handsome as well."

Killua's letting out a low growl from hearing it. Does this means that Rumi is using him and only want his richness. Its sure been a long time for someone to piss him off this badly.

"So that is your plan, Rumi!?" Killua exclaims and slammed the door open.

Rumi jumped and surprised since she is not expecting Killua to overhear her. However, she had nothing to lose at this point.

"Ah, Killu-kun. There you are! I didn't know that you are here for-"

"Cut that innocent attitude Rumi! I know what are your motives right now! Killua cuts her off and Rumi just smirk while flips her hair.

"Yeah, I just have interest in your money and your body. Nothing more. Besides, we are going to be married anyway. No one can break your so-called-traditions right?"

Killua went paled when he heard that. He knows that no one really can do a thing about it.

Rumi smirks and push Killua away from her room. "Now, my husband. Just wait until we finish our wedding, I'm sure we will have a very grand time". Rumi slammed the door closed leaving Killua who is speechless, he hoped that he could do something about it.

Few moments later….

"So there is nothing we could do!?" Killua bang his fist on the table, looking at his parents who looked at him impassively.

"Son, as a Zaoldyeck, you should have known about it better that there is truly nothing we could do even her motive for marrying you is clear" Silva said, sternly.

"I have to agree and it was your own choice to begin with" Kikyo answer calmly as well while drinking her tea.

"But, still-" Killua look down, hoping there is truly a way out of this.

Kikyo grimaced. "This tea is no good. How come this tea has less taste and fragrance than usual?" Kikyo ask the maid who prepares the tea.

The maid answers, a bit afraid. "I'm sorry. Usually, Gon-sama was the one who brew the tea and since she is not here anymore, so-"

Killua didn't hear the rest of the words the maid speaks. His mind began to drift again at Gon, his eyes started to watered again causing Silva and Kikyo to be surprised.

"What the-, why are you crying, son?" Silva asked, surprised that his son cried since Killua barely ever cries.

"Oh, my dear Killu! Is something the matter?" Kikyo rushed to her son side, wanting to know what's wrong.

Killua snaps out and surprised. He tried to wipe his tears but instead of the tears stopping, the tears began to leak out more.

"I- I don't know. Why- why am I crying? This is just like what had happened in the party"

Before Silva and Kikyo asks more about it, the door opened and revealing Zeno who is Killua's grandfather coming inside the room.

"Well, well. Hello there!" Zeno cheerily asked while the others are not in a happy mood.

"Father, why are you here?" Silva ask, surprised that his father has come.

"What are you talking about? My grandson is going to be married! Of course I have to see this rare moment and ah- even the groom is having happy tears. It's been a long time since I see you crying, Kill!" Zeno continued to blabber on, completely ignoring the fact everyone wants to cut him off.

"G- Grandpa. There is nothing to be happy about" Killua said after finish wiping his tears away.

"What are you talking about Kill? It is a very joyous occasion after all. I mean, you finally trade your fiancée away from someone you like." Zeno said.

That statement made Killua's tears that had stopped began to leak again. Instead of quiet sobbing, he began to scream right now causing everyone to be surprised and rushed to calm him down.

"What-What? Did I says something wrong?" Zeno said, obviously clueless.

"Father, why don't I tell you everything that had happened when you are not here and take care of Killua, Kikyo!" Silva said and usher his father outside.

Few moments later…

"Ah, so that's what had happened" Zeno said after understood everything and they goes back inside to find Killua had calmed down and Kikyo pat his head.

"So, you think that there is a way out of this?" Silva asked.

"Truthfully, no" that statement made Killua grunt.

Zeno looks and Killua and sigh. "Well, what can I expect? You took your wife's first and that already sealed it, nothing we can do about it"

Killua went wide eyed and face his grandfather "What did you just said?"

Zeno looks a bit surprised. "Nothing we can do about it"

"Not that one! Before that one!" Killua said.

"Err.. that already sealed it?" Zeno said.

"Before that one either!" Killua is screaming right now causing everyone trying to calm him down.

"Um.. you took your wife's first?" Zeno said.

"THAT'S IT!" Killua yelled and pumped his fist on the air causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Son? What are you talking about?" Silva asked, not knowing what had happened.

"Well, actually I wasn't Rima's first" Killua said.

"Hm? She wasn't your first? Well, that changes everything" Zeno said.

Killua started to feel hope already "Really!?"

"Yeah, since she wasn't your first. She can't be the Zaoldyeck unless she is your fiancée at first, is she?" Zeno looks at Killua.

Killua had a sad look before shaking his head in immediate no "No, she isn't"

"I see, that mean's she is ousted." Zeno said.

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" Killua yelled and jumped up and down.

Silva interrupts. "if the wife can be ousted then is the fiancée could be ousted as well?"

Zeno look at Silva strangely "Why yes, just made Killua say farewell and kiss her then she is no longer Killua's fiancée and haven't we already talked about this a long time ago?"

Silva bowed almost immediately "Sorry father that must have slipped off my mind"

"Either way, Rumi will not be my wife!" Killua said, happy about the news.

"Well, if you want to choose someone else again, you need to see your fiancée and says farewell." Zeno said.

Killua turns gloomy immediately when he remembers Gon. His tears are all gone now so he is just sat near the corner, looking really lifeless making everyone panicked.

Another few days later…

Killua was glad that Rumi was gone and never bother him again. Right now, he knows that he has in love with Gon and he hates himself for always hurting her. He is still waiting on the news on the search team that he and his parents had sent to find out where Gon is, he knows that it is impossible to finds her at her house since the Zaoldyeck had bought it to prevent her escape so now, all he can do was wait for the news.. Moments later, he was back to his own room.

Somehow, he felt that his room is bigger than he remembers, even though his room is not being renovated and feels like something is missing.

`More like someone` was all Killua can think about.

He flops on the bed and read Gon's diary. He found the diary just below the pillow, looks like Gon forgot to take it. Even though there is no clue inside, he reads it to know more about her. He takes the blame for not knowing she was bullied by the classmates in school and he always force her. All he can do was crying about it for he can't change the past.

"Oh, Gon. If only you are here, I swear that I will treat you right this time. I wish you are here right now, so I could treat you the way you're supposed to. I'm sorry for everything, I wish that when we meet again, you will forgive me." Killua softly mumbled with a sobs while hugging the diary, he keeps crying and sobbing until he finally fell asleep, while still hugging the diary.


	7. found and doubt

Chapter 6- found and doubt

"We have found Gon-sama!" Gotoh exclaimes causing Killua who is currently refused to eat began to break into a smile.

"Really? Gotoh! Are you serious?" Killua asked

"Absolutely Killua-sama, here she is" Gotoh takes out the paper containing the address and some pictures that it is indeed Gon was there.

"Good job, but wait. Why is she in a maid uniform?" Killua said, a bit agitated since he did have to force her to wear it and Gon is not the type to wear it willingly.

"Apparently she is working there and it is a butler and maid café. Simple but quite popular" Gotoh said in a calm way.

Killua is not, he sees red and he grabs Gotoh's suit collar "Are you kidding me!? What if there is someone who is taking an advantage of her? What if she got molested? What if she-"

"C-Calm down Killua-sama, she is fine. From the information the detectives that your parents hire when they found out, apparently that café is owned by Kurapika Kuruta and he saves her so I guess Gon-sama wants to repay him for that." Gotoh said and release himself.

"I see and wait- Hold on! When my parents know!? Does that mean mom and dad know it before me!? Killua began to look at Gotoh who is having a nervous look.

"They did and they want to finds out first because they knew if you knew, you will storm there and take her immediately without knowing her situation." Gotoh said.

Killua thinks for a moment "Yeah, I will so doing that. Either way, I will go and see her!" Killua said and leaves the room.

"Wait Killua-sama! You are still in the middle of eating right now!" Gotoh shouts.

Killua's head poke inside "I will eat at that café!" Then he grabs his wallet and goes through the address to finds Gon.

At the café..

"Ah, it is almost my turn isn't it?" Gon asked a blonde guy who is Kurapika who is currently on break with her.

"Well, our turn actually, Gon. You are doing great and always work very hard" Kurapika said.

Gon blushed for a bit "Thanks Kurapika"

Gon is serving as usual and when she goes to meet the next customer, she froze.

"Err..hi!" was all Killua can say after seeing her for such a long time and stunned from looking at her in maid uniform.

"Stop it! Please, this can't be real!" Gon said frustratingly.

"He-hey, I am real." Killua said.

"Why are you here?" Gon glare at him in which Killua found really cute.

"Well, I just want to eat here" Killua said, half truth and half lie.

"Liar, sorry dear costumer but it seems that you are not having a pure intentions right now so I advise you to go out right now" Gon says in a very sarcastic tone.

"He-hey, I'm really just want to eat here" Killua said.

"Nope" was all Gon said.

"C'mon. I-"

KRRRRUUUUYYYYYYUUUUKKKKKKK

"He?" Gon sweatdrops a bit hearing the growl while Killua blushed, before he could say anything else.

KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKK

The sound was louder than the first one causing Gon tries to hold back her laugh while Killua turn redder and cover his face then Kurapika came over.

"Gon, aren't you being quite heartless? He is really starving right now. I don't think it is polite to reject the costumer especially he is so hungry right now." Kurapika said and cross his arms.

"But he-"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Killua went light headed and faints causing the two to be surprised.

"Whoa, are you all right? I'll prepare something first for him. Gon, take care of him." Kurapika said and dash leaving Gon who is truly confused right now.

"EHHH? But…"

"Ukh" Killua open his eyes a bit, he thought that he should have at least eat a little before coming here. He looks so uncool for fainted in front of Gon. This must be karma for barely eat anything in 3 days, nevertheless he looks up and went wide eyed.

"Wow!" Killua said after he managed to see Gon's panties.

Gon realizes it.

"PERVERT!" Gon said it and kick Killua's head causing Killua to groan and fainted for real.

Moments later, he woke up in an unfamiliar room. His head is throbbing right now, how he wished he had some pain killer.

"Oh good, you're finally awake"

Killua turn his head to see a blonde guy next to him.

"Sorry about Gon, she never acts like this. I hope you can forgive her and you're hungry, right? I made this for you" Kurapika said, giving him some food and drink on a tray.

"Thanks and I forgive her since what I have done to her is worse anyway." Killua said before eating everything quickly.

Moments later… after Killua's finishing the food.

"Thanks and how much for the food?" Killua said and takes out his wallet.

"Don't worry. It's on the house. It is an apology for what Gon had caused. Instead, can I ask you a question? Killua?". Kurapika said and asked.

"Umm.. yeah. I guess but who are you?" Killua asked.

"Oh yeah. The names Kurapika and I know about you from Gon and the question I'm about to ask was about her" Kurapika said.

"What about Gon? Is she in danger?" Killua asked, a bit alert.

"Don't worry. She is fine, what I want to ask is are you here to take Gon?". Kurapika asked, seriously.

"Eh? Take her?" Killua asked back, confused.

"Well, she does truly not wanting to see you and she thought that you are here to take her back. So, are you going to take her?" Kurapika said making Killua feel hurt when knowing that Gon doesn't want to see her.

"Um.. Truthfully, I only want to see her. I had no intention to take her away if she doesn't want to" Killua said.

Kurapika nodded his head multiple times "I see"

"Hey, can I see her? I only want to talk to her" Killua said, his expressions are almost pleading.

Kurapika ponders about this for a moment before saying. "I will ask her" and leaves.

Killua goes to follow Kurapika secretly since he wants to know if Gon truly happy or not. After following for a while, he hides and peeks to see Kurapika who is currently sitting across face to face with Gon.

"Is he still here?" Gon asked, obviously referring to Killua.

"Yeah and he wants me to tell you that he wants to talk to you" Kurapika said.

"Can you tell him to leave?" Gon asked.

"You don't want to see him?" Kurapika asked.

Gon shook her head "No, I'm still scared of him"

Kurapika pats her head "If you didn't want to see him then I will tell him, I'm sure he would understands.

Gon's eyes widened. "But Kurapika, what if he use his power to make sure the café will be in danger or-

Kurapika sighed "You worry too much. Even when I only talk with him for a while, I can see that a simple no would apply for him".

Gon looked down "I don't know."

Kurapika made Gon look at him and smiled "Don't worry, if he does something bad to you, I will make sure to protect you.

Gon beamed. "Thanks Kurapika" Gon goes to hug Kurapika then both of them laugh happily together.

That is enough for Killua. He can't bear himself to watch that scene again. Slowly, he leaves and asks someone to pass the message to Kurapika as thanks and he is leaving.

The way home for him is surprisingly feel short for him. He went back and bombarded with questions from his parents and the rest of the butlers and maids but he ignore it all and went towards his room.

The scene where Gon looked so happy is still playing inside his head. He began to feel that he should giving up on her.

`That Kurapika guy looks reliable and he made sure to protect her as well also he made Gon happy and this is the first time I saw her smile and her laugh` Killua thought sadly.

"The contract, should I terminate them?" Killua begin to mumble that maybe this was for the best.

He can't made Gon happy for Kurapika is the one who can.

He can't protect Gon from all the classmates who bullies her while Kurapika made sure she is safe by giving her place to stay when she doesn't have any places to go.

He is cold towards Gon while Kurapika is nice towards Gon.

He hurt her while Kurapika comfort her.

He cries again for knowing that Gon had found someone who is obviously better than him. He knows that he should give her up but part of him didn't want him to. He is confused and hurt at the same time, how he wished that he could do something for her but how can he do that when Gon doesn't even want to see him? All he could do was crying and hoping he could forget her but somehow, he knows that it will be impossible.


	8. letter and decision

Chapter 7- letter and decision.

"My dear Killu! Why don't we having a nice tea time outside, it is sunny out here" Kikyo said trying to get her son out of the bed and cheer him up.

"No thanks" was all Killua's reply.

"Umm, how about going to a concert?" Kikyo ask again.

"No"

"Amusement Park?"

"No"

" Eat at Luxurious Restaurant?"

"No"

"Swimming?"

"No"

"Skiing?"

"No"

" Going on a holiday overseas? Anywhere you want"

"No"

"Argh! You look so pathetic right now!" Kikyo scream while Killua looks at her mother in surprise since her mother never talk about him like that.

"Wh-Wha" was all Killua can say.

"So what if Gon had found someone, she is still your fiancée and she is not together yet with that blonde right?" Kikyo said causing Killua to flinch a bit.

"Ye-yeah, but they look good together" Killua softly mumbled.

"Oh, so you are just giving up like that?" Kikyo look at Killua in sneer.

"Eh?" Kilua said, quite surprised with her mother change of attitude.

"Love is war and all is fair in love and war" Kikyo said, a bit dramatically.

"Umm… I don't understand" Killua looks quite confused right now.

"Oh my dear Killu, you are a genius but clueless when it comes to love" Killua narrowed his eyes a bit but in his mind, he truly agrees.

"But mom, how can I approach Gon when she doesn't even want to see me?" Killua asked,

"Oh Killu, then you should do it in an old fashioned way" Kikyo said while smiling.

"Old fashioned way?" Killua repeats, confused.

"Write a letter. A letter for her!" Kikyo practically screamed right now.

Killua flinch a bit " A letter? What should I write about?"

Kikyo smirk. " Everything. The day first you meet her until now. Write about it"

Killua could feel blood is leaving his face as he goes pale. " But that will take a lot of pages and it is already half a year for us to meet each other until now."

"Who cares, summarizes it then,. Write about your feelings and everything you want to tell her" Kikyo said.

"But, what if she doesn't read it?" Killua started to have some doubts.

"Then write it so many times! It wasn't like you to give up easily." Kikyo said.

"But- alright, I'll write it" Killua said and take some papers and pen.

"Good, make it good. I'll see it later, tell me when it is finished"

So because of that, Killua write the letter for Gon that he put everything he could convey it best since this is the only hope he have. He started to write which is quite long and then let his parents read it. After a while he sees his mother cries a bit while his father turn his gaze away from him.

"Huh? Wh- What? Do I wrote something bad?" Killua asked, a bit panicked.

"Oh, Killu, How touching!" Kikyo cries and takes out her handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Ok..ok. It's good" Silva only waves his hand while turning his gaze, apparently he is sobbing a bit.

Anyway, he asked Gotoh to deliver it since Gon doesn't want to see him. He hoped that Gon would read it.

"No"

Was all Gon could say when she sees Gotoh delivering the letter.

"But Gon-sama, please accept it." Gotoh said.

"You were interrupting my work time only for this?" Gon put her hands on her hips then look at Gotoh sharply.

"I'm truly sorry, Gon-sama but Killua-sama really wish that you read the letter that he wrote for you since he knows that you didn't want to meet him". Gotoh said, trying to persuade Gon.

"But-" Gon trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Killua-sama only wishes that you read this. That's all, Gon-sama. I can assure you about that". Gotoh said.

Gon ponders for a moment. "Alright, I'll take the letter and read it after my work".

Gotoh smiled "Thank you very much Gon-sama"

Gon narrowed her eyes a bit "Quit calling my name with a sama, Gotoh. There is no need for you to"

"Of course there is Gon-sama, you are still Killua-sama's fiancée after all". Gotoh said.

"Wha- but." Gon stutters

"Don't worry Gon-sama. You will figure everything out after reading the letter. Then, please excuse me" Gotoh bowed and left leaving Gon who pondering about the content of the letter.

After the work, Gon goes back to her room and trying to read the letter. She was quite surprised to see the pages and there are some quite blurry because it is wet. Was it teardrops or maybe water fell during Killua wrote it since Gon knew that Killua would never cries.

"Hmm, let's see what does Killua writes about"

Dear Gon

Hey, I'm sorry that this is my first time writing letter so it is not good. Maybe the first thing I should write about is I'm sorry that I have hurt you and everything I do that made you feel miserable. I hope that you will forgive me.

You know, my mother was the one who asked me to write a letter since you don't want to see me so I did. I still remember the first time we met at school, I think you are the most interesting girl out of everyone I met. The only one who is not scared of me and the only one who is able to stood up before me. I have to say that at first, you are taking my interest and when I throw the paper ball with the message of `will you be my friend`, I have to admit that I did that so I could see your reaction. I'm sorry about it and I am not joking when I said you are really good at cooking, I'm sorry when I'm started to compare you with all the chefs but I would say that your cooking is the best and until now I really miss your cooking.

Then, remember our first kiss when that made you my fiancée? Truthfully I am a little excited for that since it is hard for me to get you off my mind. I really have to tell you that you are truly beautiful, especially when that wet state. Still, you would always look beautiful for me. I began to miss you so much.

I'm truly sorry when I force you for sex even though I haven't take your virginity yet. I have to admit that I was really mad at that time and I guess, there is still no reason for me to do it. All I can say was sorry although I would be lying when I tell you that I didn't enjoy it. Anyway I'm truly sorry.

Remember the party? When I see you, my breath was caught at your sight and I felt like I forgot on how to breathe. My knees have gone weak and I sigh from looking at your graceful movement. I truly jealous when I see a lot of guys trying to have you so I stormed over and yells at them even it means abusing my power for it. When I am talking to you at that time, I want to compliment you. Trying to tell you how beautiful you are to the point that words can't describe it but what come out is harsh words, I'm really sorry about it also, for leaving you alone are what I'm still regretting about. Just so you know, Rumi is no longer my wife. I know that it is true that I do "it" with her and she should be my wife but I'm not her first so she has been ousted. Either way, when you left, I began to feel how much it hurts me to know you are not here. I wish I could tell you in person but I'll just tell it here. You may think it is impossible for you but it is true, I love you Gon. I'm sorry that I have never ever realizes it. I'm sorry that I never know about your pain and I'll never treat you right.

Had I had a second chance with you, I would treat you the way you are deserved to be treated. Sorry for the blurriness, I cried a lot when I wrote this. Ever since you left, I have been cried a lot. Pathetic right? But if it means on getting you back, I won't mind admitting it. I'm sorry again that I read your diary, you left it behind the pillow. After reading it, It made me realize that I truly have been an asshole for you. There is no excuse on everything I have done for you. All I want you to know that I really love you to the point that I would buy anything and do anything in order to get you back. Even if you want revenge for me, I don't mind. As long as you are coming back with me. I truly wish we could start over, if we can, I would feel like the happiest guy ever lived.

Even so, I know that it is quite impossible. I know about Kurapika and I did see both of you together, you look really happy together with him. One glance and I can tell that he would protect you and take care of you, he is nice to you as well. Quite an ideal of so-called-prince charming right? I have to admit, it is the first time I have seen you smile and laugh. Truly a sight that is never given to me as I never do anything to achieve it. I truly love you Gon but your happiness is my top priority so if you don't want anything to do with me, I'll terminate the contract of the fiancée then you would be free to choose anyone you want. If you have reached your decision, come to the Zaoldyeck estate and tell me. Either way, I would respect your decision. Even if you choose Kurapika, I'm fine with it since it might be a punishment for me for neglecting you when I have you, I'll say that I have completely lose my chance for you. No matter what, even you are with someone else, I would always love you. Thanks for reading this, I'm sorry for everything and I love you.

Love

Killua Zaoldyeck

All Gon can do was went silent after she finish reading the letter. She knows that she has a crush on Kurapika and excited to know that there is a way that she would be no longer are Killua's fiancée. Right now she rushed over to find Kurapika, telling the news.

Few days later at the Zaoldyeck's estate living room.

Gon sit nervously on the living room, it sure has been a long time that she has been here. A while later, the door opens and revealing Killua who come in and sit across of her.

"Err hi" Killua is nervous as well, as it is obvious from his face and his face making Gon relax a bit.

"Um" Gon answer and nods her head, slowly.

"So…" Killua fidgets a bit "Since you are here, I take it that you have reach the decision?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I have." Gon said.

"I- I see" Killua stutters a bit. "So, what is your answer then?"

`BAKA! You are still asking? It is obvious that she would choose Kurapika`

Killua winced and unconsciously closed his eyes. He wished that he shouldn't hear her answer even though he already expecting it, he opens his eyes in surprise when he felt a warm hand on his. He look at Gon who is giving her a smile that Killua thought was angelic and given to him.

"I choose you Killua"

Killua went speechless, hearing Gon's soft voice and the first time she calls his name. Is he dreaming right now? If yes, he doesn't want to wake up right now.

He intertwines his fingers with Gon, still having difficulty to speak but he did after few seconds.

"Y- yo-you ch-chooseme? Really?" Killua stutters and surprised, still can't believe it. He is still thinking that this is a dream.

Immediately he pinches himself on the cheek and winced at the pain. "Ouch, this isn't a dream"

Gon giggles at Killua who thought that it was music to his ears. Gon let go of Killua's hand who immediately whine in disappointment but went speechless when Gon come over and give a kiss at the cheek where Killua just pinched.

"There, it doesn't hurt anymore? Does it?" Gon asked.

Killua felt so happy right now that he shot up and hug Gon immediately, as if scared of losing her again.

"Oh,Gon. I love you, I love you so much" Killua started to cry, he don't care that he look really pathetic, He is so happy that Gon is back right now.

"Um, yeah Killua. I do want to ask you that I want us to take things slow" Gon said.

"Yeah, anything you want me to do, I will do it for you. Just, stay like this for a moment alright?" Killua said while still hugging Gon,

Gon smiles before returning the hug and says" Alright"

Neither realizes that Kikyo and Silva are currently eavesdropping and recording everything in the video camera . All that is matters for Killua is that Gon is finally back.

And he will never ever let her go again. Ever.


	9. aftermath

Chapter 8- Aftermath

5 years later…

After 5 years, Gon and Killua's relationship are still good and they are happy with each other. Gon continued to go to school with Killua who made sure that she won't be bullied anymore and since all of the classmates scared to Killua, they have stopped bullying Gon.

Even though Killua hates the idea of visiting Kurapika with Gon since he found out that Gon has a crush on Kurapika but he owes him since Kurapika saved Gon so he can't do anything about it.

So, right now. He is currently in his office as 18 years old who already having college degree for business. Silva ask him to speeds up the process since Killua is more than worthy for taking over the business and he want to have a holiday making Killua curse since his time with Gon is shortened.

While Gon is not going to the college since Kikyo had ask her to become a model just like her made Gon truly shocked but she decided to get along since she thought she would fail but turns out she has become truly famous and appeared so many times in drama and movie. She became a great singer as well having a really big fan club where Killua is the first member and number one fan. When Gon heard that, all she can do was blush and embarrassed.

While Killua work hard in his office, he still has time to check on his phone to see Gon who is currently on air, singing. How he loves her voice, he wouldn't mind to listen for it eternity. He sighs again and opens his drawer to reveal an elegant carving of a small box that is lying there, as if waiting for someone to opens it. He picks it up and sighs again.

"I know it is too soon but, this thing has been budging me for so many times." Killua mumbled and sigh. He promised Gon to go on a date tonight and right now, he is trying to calm himself down.

At night as promised, Killua who is in tux right now, picks up Gon who is in her elegant dress and go to the famous high class restaurant for their date.

Gon turned towards Killua who is escorting her right now. "Killua, you know that you don't have to take me to this kind of place right?"

Killua smiled "Yeah, but I really want to make it special and it has been a long time since we have been going out together right? Cause we are too busy and such.

Gon nodded "All right. I guess it is fine for today"

After checking their reservation, Gon is surprised when she found out where is their reservation.

Gon chuckle a bit "You really have planned this entire thing out, aren't you?"

Killua chuckle as well "Yeah, I'll be lying if I says that I don't"

Appearantely, Killua order a place where they are dining are at the top of the restaurant roof. It has a nice atmosphere for there is a speaker where the violin songs are played and the view is truly beautiful. Gon truly feel happy that Killua thought a lot about this even though he doesn't have to.

"Well, shall we enjoy our dinner date, then?" Killua asked.

"Alright" Gon giggles a bit before goes to sit and order the food at the waiter who showed them their reservation.

After they finished, the two resumed in looking at the view.

"Wow, it really is beautiful" Gon said, amazed.

Killua smiled "not as beautiful as you though"

Gon blushed immediately, turning her gaze away for unable to say anything while Killua goes silent as well as he didn't know how he should do this.

"It's really nice that we can go out but it is getting late, maybe we should go back soon" Gon said then turned and leave but before she could take another step further-

"Wait!" Gon flinched a bit before looking at Killua whose face is truly red right now.

"Killua?" Gon asked, not knowing why he had stopped her.

"Well-eh,, ar..umm" Killua stutters, obliviously not knowing what to do right now.

"Err, Killua?" Gon asked again, not knowing why he is stuttered.

"Ah.. Um.. Eh" Killua stuttered again, he totally wish that he could bang his head on the nearest wall for looking so stupid in front of her.

All of a sudden, Gon kiss Killua making him went wide eyed but nevertheless returning the kiss. Few moments later, Gon broke the kiss and look at Killua in the eye.

"It's all right Killua, just relax and take a deep breath." Gon said with a smile that really makes Killua's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Ye-yeah, sorry". Killua said then calmed himself down before look at Gon again, this time so serious that made Gon feel a bit tense.

"Umm, Gon. Sorry that I don't know how to do this. I just want to say that, you are the most important person for me. I have hurt you so many times that I don't deserve to have you but you still choose me and I'm truly thankful for that".

Gon's face turn red when she heard Killua says that, she thought it was really sweet but she still had no idea on what is Killua planning to for saying all of that stuff.

Well, Gon. All I wanted to tell you is that I love you more than anything and I never wanted to lose you again. When I did lose you, it was like losing my other half. Either way, I want to ask you this…um" Killua said and proceed taking out the box while at the same time, dropped down to one knee and open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was done into oval shape and 4 smaller sapphires are imbedded in the ring on each side of the diamond.

"Gon Freecs, will you marry me?" Killua asked sincerely.

Gon gasped and went silent for a moment. She had no idea that Killua would plan this for her. Right now the silence is truly suspense for Killua, few seconds' fells like an eternity for him. His heartbeat went crazy, he tries to calm himself when-

"Yes"

Killua immediately looks at Gon who have tears in her eyes but smiled and say " Yes, Killua. I will marry you"

Killua stood up while taking the ring and put the ring on Gon's finger.

Killua pulls Gon into a deep kiss then broke apart and said " You have no idea on how much you made me happy right now"

Gon smiled and hugged Killua who hugs her back "Same here"

The two of them goes back to the estate with a happy smiles all over their faces. Too bad that they can't celebrate it since tomorrow, they have a lot of work to do. So, the next day, everyone could see that Killua is in a very good mood today, where he practically humming and smiling while Gon was currently talking on the phone with Kikyo, having a secret conversation right now.

Tonight, Killua finally finish the work. He is looking forward to see Gon since she text him that she is already going back first. He goes to his room and open the door successfully went wide eyed and his jaw dropped then dropping his briefcase, not realizing the pain even when the briefcase has fallen on his foot, he was way too shocked to notice the pain.

On the bed, Gon was there but wearing a black silk, lacey nightgown. Killua could totally have a hard time for controlling himself, however he did try.

"Uhh… Gon. Why are you wearing that" Killua said and gulped nervously.

Gon, who was lying the entire time and notice Killua began to smile and crawl "Eh? Just thinking that we could have some fun" Gon crawled again and made sure to move her hips.

Killua almost got crazy for that but all of a sudden-

"AHH! So embarrassing! Gon sat on the bed and cover her red face.

"Hu?" Killua went surprised and rush to Gon's side.

"Aish, mother was the one who suggest this and this is not like me but-" Gon said with a blush that is redder than tomato.

Now Killua understood that this is his entire mother plan.

"Umm, Gon. You shouldn't keep doing whatever my mother wants you to do. There is no need for this" Killua said trying to reassure but at the same time still looking at her while wearing the sexy nightgown.

"Well, I want to and it seems that well- I guess, I kinda… well… want this and reward you at thesametime" Gon blushed again, redder this time to the point she looks like she is going to faint from overheat.

Killua's totally touched. He climbs up the bed and hug Gon from the back making her gasp in surprise.

"You know that just be yourself is enough for me. There is no need for all of this" Killua said, reassuringly.

Gon mumbled softly and snuggle herself closer to Killua. " I know, but. I want it to be special as well since it is my first and-"

Killua went wide eyed for the moment "Um.. Gon? Wait- are you suggesting that we-"

Gon nodded, that is enough answer for Killua.

"A- are you sure, I mean. I don't want to force you like I did last time." Killua said.

"Um" Gon turned to look at Killua then nodded.

Immediately Killua captured Gon's lip but gently, before moving on her neck . Gon moaned at this, he knew that Killua is a good kisser but never expect it to be this good. Killua tangled his hand on her hair before started to kiss again in the other place and suck it making Gon gasps before moving on.

"Ngh, Ahh Killua. G-good" Gon gasp while Killua just smirked.

He had a hard time for taking off the night gown so he just ripped it immediately.

"Killua, you are ripping the new nightgown." Gon said, a bit irritated.

"Who cares!? I could have bought another dozens for you to replace that" Killua said before trailing the kiss to her breast. He fondle them for a moment before lick her nipple and suck it causing Gon to cried out and arch her back then continued to the other, giving them the same attention.

After that, he takes off her underwear, without ripping it. Before he could do something, Gon pushed him so Killua lay on his back on the bed.

"Gon?" Killua asked, confused.

"It's not fair if you are the one who gets all the fun and you are still fully dressed as well". Gon pouted in which Killua just smirks.

"Oh? Why don't you undress me then?" Killua said, teasing her at the same time.

Gon immediately do so but finds out quite frustrating since Killua wear quite a lot of clothes.

"How can you stand on wearing so many layer of clothes!?" Gon snaps a bit causing Killua to chuckle.

"Well, I need to dress formally for work" Killua said and helping her to undress himself.

"I'm surprised that you are still able to have time to work out when you are really busy." Gon said while blushing after she finishes undressing him.

Killua smile mischievously " Well, it was worth it for you"

"Well, it is my turn now" Gon said and position herself.

Gon immediately kiss a path down his body bedore stopping at the center of Killua's chest with a lick and pulling away. Killua tried to fight back a moan but stopped when he felt Gon had stopped.

"Gon, what are- Ahh!" Killua gasped suddenly when Gon took his member inside her mouth.

"Kuh- ahh, hn.. Ahh! Oh, yeahh!" Killua moaned loudly but scream suddenly when he felt Gon had give him a hard suck and bobbed her head along his pulsing shaft, swirling her tongue around the head of Killua's arousal. It was too much for Killua for he had gripping the sheets tightly. He is panting heavily right now as he could feel himself close to release.

"G-Gon… I can't- anymore..! I'm… I'm coming! Ahh… Ahhh…AAhhhn,,,! I'm…. I'M CC- COOMMMIIINNNGGGG! Killua went tense for a moment before throw his head back then screaming and coming inside Gon's mouth. He panted heavily and felt his throat a bit sore. He looked at Gon who is swallowing and licking her fingers, that sight is enough to make him hard again.

Gon immediately lays back and spread her legs and Killua goes in to the position.

"Are you sure about this Gon?" Killua asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Gon said while looking at Killua to prove that she is sure about this.

"Alright, I'll try to be gentle" Killua said.

Killua started to slid in slowly and keep looking at Gon to make sure she was alright. Finally, Kilua moves deeper causing Gon to cried and arches her back. Killua gently moves inside of Gon after Gon had given a nod. He moves slowly, not wanting to hurt her more before Gon encouraging him to move faster and faster as the time passed.

"Ahh.. Ki-Killua.. Ahhh"

"Ah…Gon. So good! So tight! Kuh.. C-CLOSE! AHHH!"

Killua give one last thrust before he come inside of her, his orgasm trigger Gon's as well. When it was over, Killua pulled out and goes to Gon's side and sharing a chaste kiss then simply embracing each other, content with each other's company.

"Does this mean I am your wife now?" Gon asked after recovering.

Killua hummed a bit. "Yeah and soon you will be a mother, if we continue this up"

That statement made Gon give Killua a healthy punch on his shoulder.

"Very funny" Gon said in sarcastic way but smiling.

Few days later, the Zaoldyeck has finished the wedding preparations for Killua and Gon. Right now, Killua is currently fixing himself.

"Uh, Dad? Are you sure that I look alright?" Killua said, the same question for the tenth times. He is truly nervous right now and he wants to look good for Gon.

Silva sighs for the tenth times "Yeah, you look handsome. Okay?"

"Err… so, which tie should I use? This one or this one?" Killua still unable to make decision.

Silva slaps his forehead, thinking that this will be a long day.

Meanwhile with Gon….

"Uwahh! You look so beautiful Gon! Kikyo looks at Gon and beamed.

"Umm… really? I'm not sure about it" Gon said.

"Of course you are. Killua would be having a hard time to turn his gaze away from you" Kikyo said, teasing her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law for a bit.

"T-thanks" Gon smiled and blushed a bit. "I am quite nervous though"

"Oh, that is understandable. Well, look at the time. It is almost the wedding, let's go" Kikyo said, truly excited.

Killua has finally stood at the altar after Silva had practically forced him to be quick on making his decision. Currently, Killua ignored all the women's who look at him in a way that he thought was very disturbing.

The music started already making Killua look at the aisle since that signs the wedding to start.

`WOW! What a sight!` Killua thought, shocked at the sight of Gon who looks truly beautiful even though he always thought that Gon is always beautiful.

Had Killua not in a shock state, he would feel extremely jealous when he noticed that most of the guys including the preacher had been smitten with Gon.

Gon blushed slightly from the attention but she continued to walk until she finally stands side by side with Killua.

"Killua, do you take Gon as lawfully wedded wife, to hold, in sickness and in health as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Killua answered.

"Gon, do you take Killua as lawfully wedded husband, to hold, in sickness and in health as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Gon answered.

"The rings, please?" the preacher asked.

Silva handed Killua the ring for Gon while Kikyo handed Gon the ring for Killua.

"Killua, place the ring on Gon's right hand and say `with this ring, I thee wed`" the preacher said

Killua took Gon's hand and placed the ring on her finger and said "With this ring, I thee wed"

"Gon, place the ring on Killua's left hand and say `with this ring, I thee wed" the preacher said.

Gon placed the ring on Killua's left hand and said "With this ring, I thee wed"

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Killua, you may kiss the bride" the preacher said.

Killua then leaned forward and kiss Gon.

"I present to you for the first time, Killua and Gon Zaoldyeck". The preacher said.

Everyone in the church applauded.

Not long after, everyone finally giving their congrats.

"Well Gon, congrats. You look truly beautiful" Kurapika said making Gon blushed and Killua growl.

"Thanks, Kurapika" Gon softly mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"I wish I could have you all for myself" Kurapika said.

Killua sees red, immediately hug Gon and glared at Kurapika "She is mine so back off!"

Kurapika chuckled "Easy, I was just joking"

Silva and Kikyo along with Zeno congratulates them as well.

"Congrats, son." Silva said.

"Ah, I finally have a daughter-in-law" Kikyo said, excitingly.

"All that left is for me to have great grandchildren" Zeno chuckled and look at those two who blushing a bit.

"Eh, just wait for it" Killua smirk and Gon smack his hand softly.

After finishing the wedding part, Killua takes Gon away. Right now, they are still in limousine. They are quite exhausted from the congratulatory and some tv interviews.

" Ahh, I felt like my stamina for 3 days have gone" Killua said.

"You're exaggerating" Gon said while rolling her eyes.

"Hn, at least we are finally having a moment together when we are in our honeymoon" Killua smirks.

"You're planning some things again, aren't you?" Gon said.

"Yeah" Killua said then turned towards Gon before holding her hand making Gon looking back at her husband.

"Um, what?" Gon said, a bit surprised from his intense gaze.

"Just thinking that I have the most beautiful, cute, talented and amazing wife that I could never ask for more" Killua said seriously, making Gon feel more embarrassed.

"You are truly exaggerating" Gon tried to turn away but Killua held her cheek and forcing her to keep looking at him.

"Do I look like I'm exaggerating?" Killua asked.

"Umm… no" Gon said in a small voice.

Killua smiled. " I'm really happy that you are staying with me, despite all the things that had happened"

Gon return the smile "Yeah, I can't forget you. No matter what."

"I'm thankful for that" Killua said before continued " I love you"

"I love you too" Gon said before kiss Killua who eagerly kiss her back.

The two of them are truly happy right now. There is nothing that will separates them for Killua would make sure that he would repay all of his past mistakes with his whole lives.

And Killua would do it, willingly.

**THE END.**


End file.
